


Mixtapes & Feelings

by Archies_Skye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x19, Codafic, Cute, Dean - Freeform, Decentfic, Destiel - Freeform, Did they get married, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Mixtape, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, aretheymarriedorwhat, cas, casdean - Freeform, ilovecodas, itry, itscanonfightme, season12, spn writers just make it canon already, they are so married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archies_Skye/pseuds/Archies_Skye
Summary: A coda of 12x19 since i needed more of those i decided to write my own! Its been 6 months since ive written a fic sorry if its bad... but in general this is the aftermath of when cas was about to return the mixtape to dean ( lets pretend that lucifer's baby turning cas cRazy didnt happen for a moment shall we?) EnJoY!(Leave comments and kudos





	Mixtapes & Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Song: The rain song ,by Led Zeppelin 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes, but other than that enjoy this short fic peeps :3

Cas had just walked into dean's room intending to return the mixtape to him. Dean had been working on it for a while now, of course he made sure to put some his favorites on it. But he mainly wanted cas to have something, a piece of him. Something that would remind cas of dean when he would be off on those missions of his. Today was a new day, he finally had Cas back after worrying about him for weeks. The bunker was rather silent with sam off somewhere researching, which left dean, Cas and the mixtape.

"Listen Cas..”

Dean began, he held the mixtape in the palm of his hand playing around with it. He let out a small sigh, contemplating how the hell he was suppose to tell Cas about what he was feeling. Dean didn't even understand himself. After the things that they've been through he was almost one hundred percent sure he had some “more than friendly” feelings towards the angel. The corners of the cas’ mouth pulled into a smile, and dean wondered if maybe cas had read his mind. This is what dean would consider an invasion of privacy, but he would let this one slip.

"I understand dean,maybe we can discuss this over some beer or burgers, or maybe both?” The angel gave dean a slight pleading look, and how could he resist that?

“Sounds good buddy, let's go.”

Dean grabbed the impalas keys and they started to head to the nearest restaurant. Of Course, the closest one had to be 40 minutes away,and with the awkward silence growing, Dean could tell this was going to be a long 40 minutes. He kept on having this weird feeling like Cas was staring at him and well, that was exactly what the angel was doing. Way back when, dean would find that just plain creepy but that was just cas being cas and he had accepted that now. The lights on the road were starting to dim as the sky began to darken. Cas reached into the wrinkled pocket of his trench coat and took out the mixtape dean had given him. He ran his thumb over the words, smiling to himself.

“Do you mind if we listen to it?” Dean thought about it for a second, and decided why the hell not. He asked cas to put it in the cassette player, and the first song began. The hunter started to sing along quietly , but just loud enough for cas to hear his melodious voice.

_It is the springtime of my loving_

_The second season I am to know You are the sunlight in my growing_

_So little warmth I've felt before It isn't hard to feel me glowing_

_I watched the fire that grew so low,_

_oh It is the summer of my smiles Flee from me,_

_keepers of the gloom Speak to me only with your eyes_

_It is to you I give this tune Ain't so hard to recognize,_

_oh These things are clear to all from time to time,_

_ooh Oh, oh Oh, oh Oh Talk talk, talk, talk Hey,_

_I felt the coldness of my winter I never thought it would ever go_

_I cursed the gloom that set upon us, 'pon us, 'pon us, 'pon us_

_But I know that I love you so Oh,_

_but I know That I love you so_

_These are the seasons of emotion And like the wind,_

_they rise and fall This is the wonder of devotion I see the torch_

_We all must hold This is the mystery of the quotient,_

_quotient Upon us all,_

_upon us all a little rain must fall Just a little rain,_

_oh Ooh, yeah-yeah-yeah_

He sang the chorus the loudest and by the end dean was a bit out of breath, since he hadn't sung in a while. Cas seemed to be pleased, like he enjoyed the song.

“That was...amazing” The hunter couldn't help but grin at that, The Rain Song had to be his top favorite and he was glad cas liked it, it really touched something in his heart.

"Yah I know right! I thought you would like that one-”

“I did like the song, I find it quite relatable, but your voice is so beautiful dean you should really sing more often.”

It took cas a moment to note that dean was turning a light shade of red, but he decided not to comment on it.

“Yah-uh thanks I guess? I dont think im all that good to be honest...”

And it just took a split second for Cas’ face to fall, he rolled his eyes which basically said  ‘dean, i'm so done with you hating on yourself’

"Dean, I know that you believe you never do anything good or right for the matter...But I think you have a stunning voice so can you just believe that?”

Dean simply sighed in response, “Alright…I’ll be sure to try to sing more often then...but only for you..”

Cas gave him a gentle look, and proceeded to stare out the window looking at the dark road ahead of them. They still had 20 minutes left until they reached a restaurant, and for this remaining time the silence would surely be a comfortable one.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another chapter.....:)


End file.
